


Rennix: Thunder

by The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis/pseuds/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis
Summary: Rey is ashamed of her fear of thunder, and Kay is determined to help her overcome her fear so they can both get some well needed rest.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Kudos: 13





	Rennix: Thunder

Rey lay pressed against her girlfriend Kaydel, buried under several layers of soft blankets as she tried to block out the noise of the storm outside the window of their quarters, flinching with every flash of lightning and every roll of thunder, each seeming closer and closer to the scavenger turned Jedi, who despite having faced down a Sith Lord without fear, was still terrified of the gale outside.

Another bolt of lightning split the sky, slicing the window's view in half and illuminating the roiling clouds and the pouring rain with a shining light, turning Rey's vision to white for a view seconds, causing her to turn away from the window, burying her face in Kay's shoulder as the following burst of thunder echoed throughout their room, Rey whimpering softly as her eardrums screamed out in protest.

As she lay there, dreading the next fork of lightning or blast of thunder, she felt Kaydel stir beside her, shifting against her as she lifted her head to look at Rey, blinking sleepily, her short hair frayed and tousled from the pillow. 

“Rey?” she whispered, her jaws stretching in a yawn as she shifted again to get a better look at the young Jedi, who had sunk back into the mattress and squeezed her eyes shut, feigning sleep. It would have been convincing if she didn’t flinch every time there was thunder, or half-blink whenever lightning struck.

“Rey,” Kay murmured, laying back down next to her in the indent she had previously occupied, licking her lips before pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead, smirking as the girl relented, opening her eyes and looking over at the lieutenant.

“Are you okay?” Kaydel asked, her words gentle. “I heard you whimpering,” she continued as Rey blushed, the change still perceivable to Kay even in the dark, her eyes making out the shift in color and causing her to stop, not wanting to embarrass her girlfriend. Instead, she waited for Rey to speak, wanting her to be comfortable.

After a minute or two, Rey seemed to realize Kay was waiting for her, and parted her lips to speak, only to stop as a peal of thunder split the silence of the room, causing her to visibly cringe. Kay released then what was troubling her, but still refrained from saying it, wanting Rey to reveal it in her own time. 

As the lieutenant waited, she suddenly realized that her lover was trembling, and scooted closer, the blankets shifting as she slowly moved her arms around Rey’s body, pulling her into a gentle embrace and pressing their foreheads together, her eyes staring lovingly into Rey’s as the other girl returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Kay and snuggling into her.

Finally, Rey spoke, her voice soft and timid. “I’m scared,” she admitted, her cheeks once more burning with shame. Kay smiled reassuringly, moving her head to kiss Rey’s flushed cheeks one after the other.

“We’re all scared sometimes,” she responded, lifting one arm from Rey’s back to caress the girl’s cheek. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Rey shook her head, unintentionally disrupting Kay’s stroking. “It is though,” she argued, her eyes a mix of shame and fear. “I’m afraid of…” she sighed quietly. “It’s stupid.”

“Rey,” Kaydel chided. “Nothing about you will ever be stupid, and even it is, I’d still love it about you.” When she received no response, she continued, returning her hand to Rey’s cheek as she resumed her caressing. “I was afraid of stupid things, too,” she went on. “When I first met her, I was terrified of Admiral Holdo. Maybe it was the hair, but I was so scared of her, and she ended up being one of the nicest people I knew.”

“Yeah,” Rey sighed, “but that was when you were a kid. I’m almost thirty, and I’m scared of… I’m scared of thunder, Kay.  _ Thunder. _ ” She frowned, exhaling through her nose as she looked away from Kaydel. “How lame is that?” she asked, looking back up at Kay, her eyes pleading for a response.

“It’s not,” Kay responded firmly but kindly, her voice still a whisper. “You grew up on Jakku. Of course you aren’t used to thunder,” she went on, smiling gently. “I’ll tell you a secret,” she murmured. “Almost everyone here is afraid of thunder. It reminds them too much of the war.”

“Really,” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow, “or are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Really,” Kay affirmed, kissing the raised brow. “It’s totally normal, especially since you aren’t used to it,” she reassured Rey, moving her lips to Rey’s as she kissed her softly, relishing the warmth of her lips on her own for a few moments before pulling back, relieved to see a happier expression on the girl’s face.

“Now come on,” she scolded. “It’s near midnight." She wormed her head further into her pillow and snuggling up to the Jedi, their noses almost touching, Kay watching as Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, kissing each eyelid before closing her own, welcoming the familiar darkness of sleep.

The thunder now a trivial concern in her mind, Rey smiled as she heard Kaydel’s breathing slow into her normal rhythm, her own breaths slowing as she neared sleep, giving into her exhaustion as her consciousness faded into darkness, the warmth of Kay’s embrace and the now soothing sounds of the storm lulling her into sleep.


End file.
